pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:I Am Jebus/Sensual Skill of Sometimes
IF YOU ARE USING PvXBIG TO SHOW ICONS, MAKE A NEW HEADER (LIKE THIS) to avoid clogging and weird indents If we can go by the icon, I say Vampirism... [[User:Zefir|'God' ]][[User_talk:Zefir|'Zefir']] 16:55, 2 November 2008 (EST) of Honor. zzz. -- Jebuscontests 18:44, 5 November 2008 (EST) BlowAttackThrust. zzz. -- Jebuscontests 19:55, 6 November 2008 (EST) Great Justice!--[[User:TheHunger|'TheHunger']] ''talk'' 21:21, 6 November 2008 (EST) I missed on frenzy :< what was it's description ;o Brandnew. 06:32, 9 November 2008 (EST) :http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=User:Tai/Sensual_Skill_of_Sometimes&oldid=730350 Kgo. [[User:Kamer|'Kamer']] (''Talk''| ) 06:34, 9 November 2008 (EST) ::o,k. Brandnew. 06:38, 9 November 2008 (EST) :::Shove, for when you just can't wait anymore. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 15:55, 10 November 2008 (EST) ::::Fertile Season. Companionship. lol. -- Jebuscontests 16:52, 10 November 2008 (EST) , , , Roar ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:34, 12 November 2008 (EST) of VictoryShacklesTouchPounceQuicknessEruptionGrowthYourself!" --—''The preceding leet comment was added by'' ɑrcɒne. 16:47, 12 November 2008 (EST) lol, eruption is definitely next - McTai 19:26, 12 November 2008 (EST) 16:51, 12 November 2008 (EST) ... ... ... ... ... ... (The first-timers ;D) ... But, of course, for the truly kinky: ... In no particular order. - [[User_talk:WeHeartKatamari|'We']][[User:WeHeartKatamari|'Heart']] 00:12, 16 November 2008 (EST) / wants some of that --''Get Your Wood On'' Discuss 05:52, 16 November 2008 (EST) "YOU'RE ALL ALONE" --Frosty 06:07, 16 November 2008 (EST) :haha YAA... I guess I can make that work. other ones too. obaby - McTai 06:12, 16 November 2008 ::final thrust and thrill of victory have always been the most sensual skills-- 20:55, 18 November 2008 (EST) Blownothing to fearyourselves" (luxon)of fury (luxon)--[[User:TheHunger|'TheHunger']] ''talk'' 21:02, 18 November 2008 (EST) Reckless haste, blood of the master, animate bone minions (twins yay!), blood bond, plague sending (woot STD's LOL), unseen fury, impale, test of faith, cry of pain, guilt, complicate, cry of frustration, dwayna's kiss, seed of life, irresistible blow, drunken blow. That's all I can think of at the moment =P Dunno how to do the pics Disciple 21:17, 18 November 2008 (EST) Panic!!!-- Liger414 talk 16:53, 20 November 2008 (EST) Your Knees!"Blowof FrustrationPanicStance"Incoming!"BlowFrenzyof AggressionThrustBlackout lol. -- Jebuscontests 15:39, 21 November 2008 (EST) Tease —Daɽkɘʃʂ]] ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 16:35, 21 November 2008 (EST) :Already been done. - McTai ' bbbbb :awww ok how about --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 09:22, 23 November 2008 (EST)of Weakness ::I don't get it. - 'McTai ' Sexual skills * "On Your Knees!": ''Let's play, master and servant. * Eruption: Take a moment and think about it * Final Thrust: Enough said * "Dodge This!": Think about it. * Shove: zzz Yawn. -- 'Guild of ' 12:49, 24 November 2008 (EST) On your knees, eruption, final thrust, and shove already done. - 'McTai ' :eyegazeignoranceyour kneesclumsinessstanceblowthrustpanicmeant to doof prideartery :-- 18:49, 24 November 2008 (EST) GraspVeinsGraspArteryof PainBitePanicBlackout -- Jebuscontests 22:33, 24 November 2008 (EST) :Mine's the Harrier's Grasp and Sever Artery part :D-- 11:31, 25 November 2008 (EST) Ear Bite, just too sensual to pass. You ought to make up a great text about it too. Best __ of the ___ <3 -[[User:StarSeeker |'''StarSeeker]] | ''My talk'' 15:54, 25 November 2008 (EST) :<3 -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 08:50, 27 November 2008 (EST) of frustrationof painfrustrationfluxleechinsecurity Orgasm faces, especially the last three :D ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:45, 30 November 2008 (EST) :Why does stuff have to shoot out off people's heads?--ShadowRelyk 11:34, 2 December 2008 (EST) o_O Shot o_O 22:32, 31 December 2008 (EST) :JIZZ IN MY PANTSSSssss. 16:59, 29 January 2009 (EST) I have found the solution Scorpion wire is THE sensual skill. Followed by nothing. Nothing else is sensual. You may as well just have scorp wire then never update again. Rawrawr Dinosaur 22:37, 31 December 2008 (EST) :off the topic, i had ben unban u rawr. -- Gringo TALK 03:50, 31 December 2008(EST) the skill icons and texts should link to stuff like http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=User:Tai/Sensual_Skill_of_Sometimes&oldid=730350 and not the wiki. --'-Chao ' 09:45, 16 January 2009 (EST) jizz on ur face SpiritVampirismPain u like them hard nipples no? Fox Strike [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 17:20, 29 January 2009 (EST)